


I’ll always help you

by orphan_account



Series: Alpha Ficlets [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Patient Steve, Protective Steve Rogers, Tony likes to throw things, poor writing skills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:06:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9273122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “I was just going to say thank you, I know it's weird, thanking you for punching me in the face and all… but, the soon I get out of that mindset the better, so, thanks” The genius tentatively smiled at the soldier.“Anytime”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta-ed

Steve walked into the kitchen lost in thought.

 

It had been a few months since the team had moved in; and everybody was comfortable already, acting like they would do in their own homes.  
  
   
  
He leaned on the door frame and observed the easiness between them.  
  
   
  
The way Bruce tried to tame his wild curls by running his hands top to bottom on his hair, the way Natasha smirked and help him with it, Clint’s cries of jealousy demanding she did the same on his hair… there is just one member missing, and it wasn’t Thor. The god said farewell on the night before, to visit his home planet.  
  
   
  
He was glad his pack mates were getting along well. But, the resident genius of the tower was never present… fine, he isn’t being fair… Tony always makes an appearance on the pack’s get-togethers, but soon he is laying out excuses to leave.  
  
   
  
Steve wants the other alpha to show some responsibility for this new pack, his departures were starting to strain the pack’s omega. Clint got moody when Tony left; like a kid not understanding why his best friend left in the middle of play, guessing it was his fault.  
   
  
The least Tony could do was to turn up for breakfast.  
  
   
  
As his pack mates didn’t notice his presence, Steve decided to leave on the same terms. He stepped out of the kitchen soundless and irritated. Even not being present, the smaller alpha still got on his nerves.  
  
   
  
“JARVIS, tell Tony I’m going down to the workshop,” He told to the ceiling, already hailing the elevator.  
  
   
  
“Sir said he doesn't wish to see you right now, Captain” JARVIS relayed after a minute, thru the speakers inside the elevator.  
  
   
  
“Too bad, I’m on my way now,” Steve said with no trace of worry in his voice, subtle noticing that the AI was doing nothing to prevent his access.  
  
   
  
When the elevator opened, he was a little excited to see the wonders of Tony’s creation. The blond had heard a lot about the genius mind and he's never been inside the workshop before.  
  
   
  
He peered around, observing with glee; a robot on wheels and a mechanical arm, the Iron Man’s upper body hanging by metal cables, blue sheets of lights floating like bubbles in the air, a silver wrench flying towards his face… wait, what?!  
  
   
  
Steve caught the wrench by reflex, feeling the sting on his hand and turned to see an enraged Tony.  
  
   
  
“You are on my territory, GET OUT” Tony roared at him, but the effect was lost by his appearance, he seemed tired and bleary-eyed, ready to fall down and sleep.  
  
   
  
“We are pack now” Steve bristled “get used to it” He approached the other man,  feeling a tingle on his hindbrain that said something wasn't right… what happened to the graceful alpha that welcomed him to the tower.  
  
   
  
“I won’t warn you again, get out or I’ll claw your face” He threw a screwdriver this time; Steve just deviated from its path.  
  
   
  
As he got near the brunet, he felt an awful smell; it was pungent and bitter. Smelled like brute musky alpha, too much strength and little brain… weird, Steve thought, Tony is the opposite.  
  
   
  
Steve fought down the reaction to cover his nose and crossed the distance between them nevertheless.  
  
   
  
“Tony, are you oka…” The blond started saying but Tony interrupted him by swinging a fist towards his face.  
  
   
  
“Tony, what are you doing” Steve caught the small wrist easily on his palm “You will break your hands if you punch me”  
  
   
  
“Don’t care, as long it breaks your face too I am game” Tony shouted and shook his hand, trying to free it from the blond's grasp.  
  
   
  
“Enough” Steve roared loudly, putting the alpha baritone on his voice, but that didn’t appease the brunet, it only made him worse.  
  
   
  
Tony tried to hit him again with his other arm… Steve also caught that and used to his advantage; he turned the brunet on his back, against his chest, and crossed his trapped arms at the front; locking him in place.  
  
   
  
“JARVIS, what’s wrong with him?” Steve asked glancing at the ceiling.  
  
   
  
“Sir is experiencing a hormone unbalance” The AI responded.  
  
   
  
Steve wasn't a genius like the man going berserk in his arms, but he could make two plus two equals four. “Tell me something I don’t know” He dipped his nose to the back of Tony’s head and sniffed… yeah, no good. He sneezed.  
  
   
  
“Is he on drugs” The blond asked. He met a few men during the war who did that, took steroids to get higher on the alpha-scale, believing they would get stronger, but all they managed were to get in an alpha rage and then madness.  
  
   
  
What if Tony decided to take steroids because he was intimidated by his presence on the pack; that happened before… maybe it's the reason of his disappearances.  
  
   
  
“Sir is not on drugs influence, the source of his ailment is physiological, Captain” J.A.R.V.I.S. neutrally answered.  
  
   
  
Steve frowned at the tone of the AI, it seemed offended “Physiological?! What can I do to help him” the soldier asked concerned, trying not to think about how long Tony has been like this… judging by the bags under his eyes, it had been a while.  
  
   
  
“I have no countermeasure in my parameters for this particular behavior, Captain. However, I advise you to calm him. His blood pressure is on a dangerous level and raising”  
  
   
  
“Is there medicine for this?” Steve had to try. Maybe Tony kept pills around here, somewhere in the workshop. For a thing as serious as this it has to be pills.  
  
   
  
“Afraid not, his condition is rare, no worthy research for the pharmaceutical industry”  
  
   
  
Steve could swear there was disapproval in the computer tone, but Tony’s cries for release interrupted his reflection.  
  
   
  
“Take your paws off me, and stop talking with JARVIS, he is MINE” He thrashed and growled.  
  
   
  
Steve sighed, he needs to calm him down; he just hopes the genius didn't resent him for it. He let him go, and when Tony turned to tackle him… Steve punched him in the face.  
 

 

* * *

 

  
   
Tony groaned and opened his eyes, unaware of where he was. He looked around and saw the familiar silk sheets of his bed and a long pair of legs beside him.  
  
   
  
The genius looked up and recognized the blond near him “Steve?!”  
  
   
  
“Hey, you are back” The soldier smiled down at him, setting the book he was reading on the nightstand “how are you feeling”  
  
   
  
“was I out,” Tony asked rubbing at his eye and wincing “good god, did someone punch me in the face… it certainly feels like” He turned to sit down, making the sheet fall off his chest “and why I am naked” a smirk start forming on his lips “did we had wild alpha sex, because if we did, we have to do it again, I don’t remember anything” he said with a sultry voice, smiling up at the alpha Adonis beside him.  
  
   
  
Steve tried not to blush; from the hot sensation on his cheeks, he was unsuccessful.  
  
   
  
The blond cleared his throat and coughed on his hand “Actually, it was me, who punched you, sorry about that, you were unstable” he scratched the back of his head, nervous “and I took off your clothes because… well, you were stinking”  
  
   
  
Realization crashed into the brunet, erasing his smile “Oh, I -I’m sorry you had to see that” Tony’s face became blank “normally I go away when that happens” he looked away.  
  
   
  
“You don’t remember any of it,” Steve asked worried, wanting to wipe out the sad expression on the smaller alpha’s face.  
  
   
  
Tony glanced up at him, looking miserable “No… no really, I just start to feel irritated and stressed out for no reason, enough for me to leave the room and go someplace safe, after that, I don’t remember until I'm 'me' again” he gave a smile, that looked more like a grimace at the bigger alpha “Did I escape the workshop? I thought JARVIS would’ve prevented that” he gazed purposely at the camera on the wall.  
  
   
  
“No, no, you didn’t” Steve reassured him quickly “I went there by my own”  
  
   
  
“You what, are you crazy, I could have hurt you” he looked up, scared.  
  
   
  
_No, you couldn’t._ The soldier chuckled at Tony’s wide-eyed expression.  
  
   
  
“Believe me, not for lack of trying” Steve also glanced at the camera, currently grasping the why the AI didn’t warn him off “Is that why you always leaving in the middle of movie nights”  
  
   
  
Tony shrugged “better safe than sorry”  
  
   
  
A comfortable silence took over both of them for a moment, each trapped on they own head.  
  
   
  
“Tony, I’..”  
  
   
  
“Steve tan..”  
  
   
  
They gazed at each other and laughed.  
  
   
  
“You first Tony” Steve motioned with the head for him to continue.  
  
   
  
“I was just going to say thank you, I know it's weird, thanking you for punching me in the face and all… but, the soon I get out of that mindset the better, so, thanks” The genius tentatively smiled at the soldier.  
  
   
  
“anytime” Steve lowered his hand and patted Tony’s hair, the need to comfort the genius getting stronger. “You just need to tell me what to do next time, I’ll always help you”  
  
   
  
Tony felt his cheeks ignite the Captain’s words “Your presence here seems to help me already”  
  
   
  
“It does?!” Steve blurted out surprised.  
  
   
  
“Yep” He looked up and down at the blond and bit his lower lip, uncertain; unaware he was drawing the Captain's eyes at the action “Can you cuddle with me for a while,” he asked carefully “I’m still feeling a bit under the weather”  
  
   
  
“Sure” Steve nodded eagerly, lying down beside the genius.  
  
   
  
Not knowing what to do with his arms, and trying not to feel awkward… he spread them and gave the choice to Tony.  
  
   
  
Tony had no problem of crawling into it and cuddling into his chest.  
  
   
  
The soldier cautiously closed his arms around him, only remembering the brunet was in his underwear as he touched the dimples of his bare back with his fingertips. He subtly turned his nose to the neck accessible to him and breathed in deeply, enjoying the smooth, usual scent Tony exhaled.  
  
   
  
“Steve” Tony mumbled.  
  
   
  
“Hmm...”  
  
   
  
"Did you just sniff me?"  
  
   
  
He was glad Tony couldn’t see his blush.  
  
   
  
“Don’t worry, you smell good too” Tony muttered sleepily on his chest.  
  
   
  
If Steve didn’t move a muscle while Tony slept, for fear of waking him… no one needs to know.

 

-end

**Author's Note:**

> so, I decided to give the following fic a little more of a story, hope u liked.
> 
> see you xD.


End file.
